A Heroes Legacy
by SNOWOOLF5721
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by Olympus, and Annabeth is cast into Tartarus accidentally, he runs away with Reyna, Nico, and Thalia. After being on the run, a mysterious figure and his father appear and offers to retrieve Annabeth from hell. For a storm is brewing over the world, a storm that could end everything.
1. Quote

"Betrayal is common for men with no conscience."  
― Toba Beta


	2. Chapter 1

(Third Person POV)(8 Months after the Giant War)

In the forests of Pennsylvania, a small group of teens sat on the ground huddled over a camp-fire. You would think it was a friendly outing, but it was actually far from friendly. They appeared to be in mourning over something. The first girl appeared to be a very loud punk rock star. From her looks, she probably robbed All-American boys at knife-point. Her hair was spiky and dark black, and she had sky blue eyes, at least they would be if they weren't rimmed with red. She wore a t-shirt that showed a arrow going through a Barbie's head, under a shredded dark leather jacket. She had a silver bow slung over her shoulder, and a pair of hunting knives at her waist. The second girl looked like she was from San Juan. She had dark hair, and piercing brown eyes. She wore Roman armor under a purple cloak signifying a very high rank. She was holding in her hand a piece of paper that read, "No Demigod shall heal your heart, no matter what." A gold sword and dagger was strapped to her waist, obviously someone you don't want to fight in an alleyway one-on-one. The third one was a young emo boy in an aviators jacket. He had dark hair, and dark eyes. He had a silver skull ring. He sat there twisting it on his finger as a black-as-night sword sat at his side. The fourth member of the party, was obviously having nightmares. He had raven-black hair, tan skin, and a swimmer's upper body. His eyes, once greener than the Mediterranean Sea, now had a dull, empty look to them. A bronze ballpoint pen sat in front of him, glowing from the fire. There was also a slight sea-green glow around the pen as well. But it was fading, then reappearing again, as if it had a heartbeat and it was slowing down. Why, you may ask? It all started to go downhill for them two months ago to the exact day…

(Flashback)

Percy and the others were sitting around the campfire laughing and joking around just shortly after dinner, when they were suddenly whisked away to the Throne Room of Olympus. When they got their bearings, Percy was chained down in front of the council, despite seven of the gods protests. The other gods looked as though they were very tired. They had bags under their eyes, as for the eyes themselves they were glazed over. The arguing was getting louder and louder. For some bizarre reason, the other demigods could not move towards Percy. "SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, the others sitting down, despite their looks of disgust towards Zeus. "Olympians and demigods," Zeus started, "I have received information that would have been absolutely crucial to saving Leo Valdez's life. It was intercepted through an unknown source outside the monster's own circle. It says, and I quote 'With Jackson among their ranks, we are able to learn every dirty little secret the Olympians have. Soon the war will be over and we will rule the earth by my mother's side.'-King Porphyrion." He finished, eyes glazed over. Something was amiss here. Que the yelling and threatening from Poseidon and Athena. "You will not dare harm my son Zeus!" Yelled Poseidon, brandishing his trident. Zeus got so fed up with his older brother, he slammed his bolt into his seat, sending a shockwave out over the six pissed off gods. It formed restraints around them, tying them to their seats. Zeus had a pleased look on his face. "I am declaring martial law over Olympus." Percy was still in shock of the accusations. So Zeus within a second, decided the punishment in an instant. "I hereby sentence Perseus Jackson to an eternity in the pits of Tartarus." Zeus opened up the pit entrance behind Percy, ready to accept his soul.

Before he zapped Percy into the pit however, something unexpected happened.

As Zeus released the bolt however, Annabeth broke free of whatever was holding her in place, ran forward, and jumped in front of Percy. A bright flash of light erupted from the impact, blinding everyone. The heat in the room increased ten-fold. As the light died and went out, they saw the chains had fallen off of Percy arms. He was holding someone in his arms, who was breathing out ragged breaths. Tears were freely falling down his face. The restraints fell off of the seven gods, and they stood up to see who Percy was holding in his arms. When Athena saw who he was holding, she let out an ear-splitting wail of sorrow. She was looking at the fading body of her daughter, Annabeth. Zeus was thinking in his mind, "Why didn't I think of this earlier. In order to break Percy Jackson, you break his love life into pieces!" "P-Percy," Annabeth started. She was fading quickly, the bolt meant to sentence Percy to Tartarus, was instead sending Annabeth to the pit. She was in so much pain, not just physical but emotional. She was being torn away from her love. "Annabeth, I'll find a way to get you out. I promise." Percy said, through tears. Annabeth locked eyes with Percy, "D-Don't make a girl a promise, you know you can't keep." She then closed her eyes, and faded completely. Annabeth was in Tartarus, forever. A loud yell of pain and agony bellowed from deep within Percy. He had lost everything he cared about, and in the end, became something far worse than an evil Titan.


	3. Chapter 2

(Third Person POV)

When Annabeth went to Tartarus in Percy's place, he had been so utterly destroyed by this that when he ran out of Olympus, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna ran after him, despite Zeus' protests to kill the son of the sea. When they did not return, Zeus assumed they were aiding him in his escape, and declared they had gone rogue. They had been on the run for two months, dodging monsters sent by no-one, or gods sent by Zeus. They practically had to drag Percy away from the monsters because he grew more and more reckless by the week. He wanted to fight every monster in the area, but they finally got him to calm down and rest. They would continue on their journey the next morning. Nico threw in a piece of wood for the fire, when the flames roared upwards seven feet into the air. They jumped back, pulling out their weapons, as Reyna summoned Aurum and Argentum. The autonomous dogs snarled as a figure stepped out of the flames, without catching fire. He was a teenager, about 17 years old, and wore a black hoodie and jeans. The hood was up, but they could only see his mouth. Percy stepped forward warily, this teen radiated almost as much power as Percy. "If you're here on orders from Zeus, I'd leave now." Percy threatened, putting as much anger into his voice. The mystery man smiled, "I'm not here on that fools behalf, I was sent by my father, who is much wiser than he is." Percy faltered, this guy was giving no clues to who his father was. Before anything further was said, they were whisked away in a flash of light making everyone's stomach do somersaults. They reappeared on a mountain with olive trees in the valley below. "Percy…" Thalia spoke, worry in her voice. Percy turned to her, to see the daughter of Zeus looking directly ahead. He followed her line of sight to see a door carved into the side of the mountain, with the mystery man in front of it. The teen knocked a few times on the door, in some sort of secret code. A slide opened and a green eye appeared. "ΤΕΛΟΣ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ" the teen whispered. Percy's mind translated automatically; "Times Up," he said. The slide on the door closed, and they heard at least 20 locks unlock on the door. It opened and everyones throat hitched, in front of them was a matronly woman. She had perfect skin, black hair that spilled over her shoulders, and eyes as green as meadows. Thalia knew who this woman was, as she was a very important person on Olympus. "Lady Rhea, Titan of motherhood." They all took a knee except the hooded figure."I'm guessing he's in the library," he stated, instead of asking. "Yes," she said, looking at the sky, "Quickly come inside." They nodded and walked inside, being lead by Rhea and the hooded man. They entered a large library with a roof rising 60 feet into the air. They were approaching a large oak desk with a chair turned around with a man in it. The desk had an hourglass on top of it. It was unnerving because it was almost gone. Lady Rhea gestured for them to stop, as the man took off his hood. They couldn't see his face, but they could see his hair, which was a very dark black. "My lord, we have visitors." Lady Rhea said to the man in the chair. He simply responded with snoring. Rhea sighed, and walked up next to him and summoned a fog horn. "Cover your ears." The man said did so, just as Rhea pulled the trigger on the foghorn. "BBBBBBB RRRRRRRRRR" It bellowed as the man asleep fell out of the chair with a start. "HOLY TARTARUS!" He screamed. He stood up quickly. He stood at nine feet tall, very runty for a god or Titan. Not over muscled, but just the right amount of wore black pants and a gold t-shirt. He was currently not facing them, but he sounded familiar, Percy just couldn't place the voice. "What the Hades Rhea! Are you trying to make me go deaf! " He yelled. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't asleep, when just this morning, you knew we would have visitors." She yelled back, gesturing to the five people on the other side of the desk. He froze, "They're behind me, aren't they?" He asked. She nodded. He turned around slowly. They saw the mans eyes and gasped. Gold, solid gold eyes. "Kronos," Percy whispered, fear in his voice. Kronos nodded and turned to the teen, smiling, "Welcome back Adam." Adam then said a phrase that startled all the demigods present. "Hello Dad."


End file.
